Clock Tower 4: Angela's Revenge
This time, Angela has returned and is angerier than before! And now she has friends, ready for killing, and ready for revenge. What will become of you guys now? Join! And get ready to face the terror yet again, in CLOCK TOWER 4: ANGELA'S REVENGE thumb|300px|right|Yoolar's ThemeOur deaths are here!thumb|300px|right|Kira's Theme RULES:thumb|300px|right|Angela's Theme 1. No Fighting against Killers. If you do, they won't die. NO MATTER WHAT. UNLESS, this is the finale. 2. No Killing Others. 3.No Major Godplay Sign ups 1 only! CLOSED!!! Max-Mr. E Harriet-Sierrastalker Dave-theeviloctorock 4.Alejandro-Drama786 5.Tessa-Nduke 6.Danielle-izzynsierrafan12 7. Ali (Alice)-EBGR 8.Amere-Vick0971 9.Sam- Mrdaimion 10. Christina-Snow 11. Sapphira-Sunslicer2 (I'll give this camp another try -_-) 12. Patricia-COD Deaths Since the last murders, you have decided to mourn Angela. The girl possessed by an evil soul. And evil known as Scissorman. But Scissorman is dead. Finally. 'Gullyman Family Church:' The Gullyman family has the town bought. The church is to honor fallen people, of the war, and of murders. 'Kira:' Kira: Hello one and All. This is the Gullyman Church. Please visit each grave. And feel free to ask me anything you need. 'Angela's Room:' May Angela be forever missed. Harriet:Oh my god..... now I feel terrible.For some stupid reason.*exits into Mr. and Mrs. Gullyman's room* Max: I don't. She almost killed me! *Leaves too* Kira: *enters* She did? She was my friend. Alejandro:You killed me.Even though i'm revived by god i'll miss you. Max: Yes! Didn't you read the newspaper? Kira: YOU DIED AL? And no, I don't believe in Newspapers. *Kira walks over to the Coffin* Kira: ooh ne leka do ne chaka,... Max: Ugh... Kira: De me leaun,...SO KEEELA DE MOOOOOOS *lightning strikes\ Dave:HOLY CRAP whats going on? Kira: DEMENTO DELEA COME TO ME!!!!!!!! *lightning flashes hard. Kira: Now I am complete. Dave: WHAT DID YOU DO! Kira: Something important. *holds up pistol* VERY Important. Dave:DUDE, OK you keep working on your thing. Max: You brought her back to life, didn't you. Dave: NO NOOOOOO! Kira: *cocks pistol* Maybe. *shoots Max in the stomache* (Max is alive still. A stalker enters by harming a player, but not killing them.) (ENTER FIRST STALKER) Sam: *walks in* Hey gu- *sees Kira with a pistol, and starts backing out* Alejandro:*goes to another room* Dave:*grabs Max and runs* Kira: Run while you can! AHAHAHHHAHA!!!!! *hands rise from Angela's coffin and begin to choke Kira* Sam: *turns around and runs back to the other room* What the hell's wrong with this place? Kira: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! RISE!!!!! *hands let go of Kira* 'Mr. And Mrs. Gullyman's Room:' May the two rest in peace. Harriet:I'LL say.HEY KIRA!IN HERE! *voices are coming from Angela's room Sam: *walks inside* Ugh, this place gives me the creeps... Well, I'm going somewhere else now... *walks to Angela's room* Harriet:Fine.*walks into another room* Tessa: *walks with Sam and Harriet* Sam: *runs inside, and grabs a random pillow to use as a sheild* Dave:*grabs the other Pillow* Harriet:WHAT is going on? Sam: Kira has a pistol and is bringing whats her face, Angelina or something, back to life! Dave:Angela. Kira: *walks in* All rise, FOR THE RETURN, OF ANGELA!!!!! Draven: *walks in* Did I miss something? Kira: *shoots Draven's stomache* Harriet:That's right. But please all rise, TO RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Sam: *throws the pillow at Kira to distract her then runs like the dickens* Dave:But where to? Harriet:JUST RUN!*runs behind Sam* Draven: THE BUS!!!!! Dave:*Grabs Draven and Max and Runs* Harriet:*gets on bus* Tessa: *gets on bus* This is crazy! Sam: Whatever you say! *runs torwards the bus, the stops* Wait, people ALWAYS get killed in movies when they're in a car or bus... *runs on his feet away, then stops and thinks* Wait, Harriet also always survives these attacks... What to do, what to do... *sighs, then walks in the bus, figuring it also gets you killed to split up* 'BUS:' Dave: gets on with Draven and Max*What do we do now? Harriet:*bangs on bus door* Open the door!! Harriet:*tries opening door* DRAVEN!!MAX!OPEN THE DOOR! FIRST DAY WILL BEGIN SOON Sam: *walks in, very cautious, and is ready to leap out the window at any second* NO EDITING UNTIL DAY 1!!!!! 'DAY 1: Angela, Alive and Well.' DO NOT EDIT YET!!!!!!! The bus arrives at a safe place. The Tickertank Sanctuary. An abandoned mansion. Nobody will look here, will they? 'Mansion Entrance:' You see a large stairway and 2 doorways. Sam: *walks out* Okay, remmeber everyone, be on your guard, and never, NEVER, think you're safe, that's asking to get your head chopped off... Draven: We should be safe... Sam: *puts hand on Draven's back* Nice knowing you buddy. Draven: Nicer knowing you! I'm the host, I never die! Sam: Touche... Does that mean I can't use you as a sheild without you making me die? D= Draven: You can! BUT YOU WILL DIE >=D Sapphira: Ignorance is Your New Best Friend! ''Especially here! Sam: Aww.. Anyway, I'm going to the bedroom. *walks over there* Sapphira: Fine, but know your enemy! *walks to the sunroom* Sam: *runs in panting* There was Kira, and, and she had a gun, and she was gonna shoot me, but I hit her with a painting and got away, and stuff... Anyway, I'm looking for something I can use to defend myself... walks randomly around* 'Hallway 1A: '''There are 4 doors here. Two are bathrooms, and one is an old abandoned bedroom. The other is a Chemical Lab, with very old Chemicals. Patricia: *goes inside Chemical Lab* 'Bedroom:' A bed, a dresser, and a strange painting. Sam: *walks in, and examines the painting* Huh... *pulls it off the wall and looks behind it, since usually there is in scary movies* *a hand reaches out Sam: WHAT THE? *hits the hand with the painting, and tries to run back to the enterance* Voice: Come back! Sam: *stops, and from a safe distance yells* Who are you? Come out! Kira: Hello. Sam: *throws the paiting at her and continues running to the enterance* Ali: *runs in in panic and hides under the bed* Angela: Hmm,...Where is she,... Ali: *crawls out and locks Angela in the room* Angela: HOW DARE YOU! *busts lock and runs out after Ali* Ali: *running* Angela: *Lifts knife* Murder!!! Ali: ****! *running* HELP! Kira: *jumps out and bumps into Ali, and Ali falls to the ground* Hey there! Ali: Hi! *gets up* Bye! *runs* Kira: *jumps back in front of Ali* Die! *points pistol at Ali* Ali: You wouldn't kill me! I have a job! A boyfriend! A life to live! Kira: *aims gun at Ali's head* 'Bathroom:' Hide in a stall? Danielle: *walks in holding a highheel for defence* Hello? Anyone here? Angela: Die!!! *bashes Danielle in the head with a bat* Danielle: Ahhh! You b**** *pegs her high heel at Angela's head and runs out of the bathroom in pain and locks Angela in it* Don't mess with me! *runs* Angela: *bursts through door with bat* Die!! DIE!!! DIE!!!!!!! *lifts bat and bashes Danielle's head* Danielle: Ahhh! Stop please! *kicks her and grabs the bat and keeps hitting her and gives her a whirlie and runs off bleeding* Angela: AHAHAHAHA!!!! Kira: *pops out and shoots Danielle in the face* Danielle: No... *dies* Kira: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! *shoots Danielle in the head\brain* DANIELLE IS DEAD! Sam: *runs in, and looks for a bandage or something in the medical cabinet* Yoolar: *busts in* HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE!!!!!! Angela: *comes out from behind the shower* HEY HEY HEY!!!! Kira: *just walks in* (XD) *aims gun* Sam: *finds the bandage, looks around, and sighs.* Well... I'm gonna die anyway, so I might as well go peaceful and qui- *stops, hits the window, and while the glass is flying every where he shoves Kira out of the door-way and runs for his life* (Yes, I realize this probably is godmodding a little, but he's being targetted by all three killers, all throughout the day, I think I have permission to slightly god-mod) (that isn't Godmodding. :P) Kira: *climbs back up* Well then! 'Stall:' 'Chemical Lab:' Many old Chemicals, and lab suits. But is there something valuable in here? Look around. Sam: *runs in, starts bandaging himself, and he looks around for stuff* Kira: Hey there sexy. *makes out with Sam* Sam: *kicks Kira to the ground, and grabs a random chemical* I'm onto your tricks. Don't make me use this baby on you. Kira: Do it. *makes out more* Sam: Fine. >.> *kicks her to the ground, runs a good distance away then throws it at her* Kira: Yes! YES! FEELS SO GOOD!!!! *arms turn into giant Razors, legs and feet turn into large needles, head turns into a large Jack-o-Lantern* KIRA IS REBORN!!!!! Sam: *finishes bandaging himself, and when he looks up he twitches before running for his life for like the sixth time today* I. Hate. My. Life. Kira: *stares at Sam* Wanna make out now!? *runs after him* Harriet:*does cartwheels entering* THIS CAN BE SO AVOIDABLE.*exits cartwheeling* 'Hallway 1B:' Here, there are 4 doors. One is a sunroom, One is a Master Bedroom, One is a Library, and one is a home Theatre. 'Bedroom:' A bed, a dresser, and some old abandoned pictures. What happened here? Sapphira: *walks in and opens the dresser* Kira: *walks in with cocked gun* Hello. Sapphira: *backs into a painting and is backed against the wall* There's no blood, there's no alibi... Angela: *walks in with her veins hanging out* I am not complete. Hello. Sapphira: As I clean this slate, with the hands, of a thousand lies! So let mercy come, and wash away, What I've Done! Kira: Well,...This B*tch is crazy!!!! Sapphira: Where's your gavel? Your jury? What's my offense this time? *rips the on of the drawer covers off of the dresser and uses it as a shield* You're not a judge, but if you're gonna judge me, well sentence me to another life! Kira: DIE!!!!! *shoots Sapphira's stomache* Sapphira: *falls to the ground, clutching her stomach* Damn it... *begins singing softly* We used to stick together, we wrote our names in blood! Well I guess you can't accept that! The change is good. It's good. It's good... *faints* Kira: Hush, now you sleep. Angel: Grab a leg. I get an arm. I'll take her to the, "room" Sam: *hides, and looks through the picutres, looking for a clue* *you notice a small writing on the painting you have, "Victorian Avenue is Where You Need To Go To Jason!" 'Library:' Books and Books! There are 7 shelves in here, and only one register. What went on here? Sam: *starts pulling books off the shelves, looking for any clues or hidden passage ways like in the movies* *arm pops out Sam: Aw, come on! *hits the arm with his book and runs away* Sam: *runs in again, and staryts examining the register, looking for a clue* Yoolar: YOU GET NO CLUE!!! *slices Sam's Hand off* Sam: *yells in pain* F***, do you stalkers only target me or something? I mean, come on! *runs away again* Yoolar: HEHEHEHE!!!! *scratches Sam's eye and yanks his left eye out* (Didn't I run away already? Oh well... ) Sam: *Throws a book at Yoolar, and while they're distracted, he runs away* Yoolar: HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!! *chases Sam* 'Sunroom:' A room, the roof is open, because the glass has been shattered. Paintings hang on the walls. Wanna paint something? Sapphira: *examines the room and picks up the glass to get a better look* Voice: Hello Sapphira Sapphira: Bye! *runs out of the room to the master bedroom* Sam: *runs in with Harriet, and starts taking off the paintings to use as weapons and to see if there's anything behind them* *Nothing behind the paintings, But on painting shows the Door of Secrets, and a Sun shrine inside of a hole in the door. Where is the sun shrine? Sam: *looks at the painting itself* Wait a second... YES! FINALLY! A CLUE! =D *thinks about where it could be* Kira: Over there. *points gun at Sam* Sam: *gulps, and turns around slowly* Hey, uh, you don't really wanna do that no- *grabs a different painting mid-sentence, hits the gun away with it, then grabs the one with the sun shrine and runs out* Harriet:*runs out where Sam out* 'Theatre:' A large screen, broken in two, and seats everywhere, flipped. Harriet:*runs into theatre and looks around* Sam: *whispers to her* Whatever you do, don't make out with me, I know it's tempting since I'm a sex god, but that'll get us killed... Angela: *walks in* 0.0 Ali: What is going on here? Sam: Gah! *grabs Harriet and runs away with her* Angela: Good luck. *stabs Ali in the arm* Ali: *bleeding* Crap! (We don't have Confessionals. You are being stalked by a Stalker) Angela: DIE!!!! Ali: *runs out* 'Upstairs Catwalk:' 'Hallway 2A:' Here, you see 2 doors. One leads to the Mansion's Deck, and one leads to the Second Library. 'Deck:' A long way from the top! Sunbathe or just relax. Sam: *looks for the sunshrine here, figuring it made the most sense* Kira: The Sunroom, and the Shrine in the painting. *aims gun* Sam: Seriously, do you only aim for me or something? I mean seriously? And you know, I would give you the picutre, but you'd kill me right after, so ya. *dangles the picture over the roof* Now, you wouldn't want to shoot me and lose the picture forever now would you? *smirks* Kira: I would. *shoots Sam in the groin* Sam: *holds his 'soft spot'* Okay, I asked for that. *hits her with the picutre, splitting it in two and making both sides fall over the edge, and he runs for his life* Kira: You have made the sunshrine. Sam: Eh? *keeps running away* (Does that mean I can open the secret door now?) Kira: *throws gun off of the Deck* Come grab the sunshrine. The painting, flipped forms the shrine. Get it. Sam: *gets the Sunshrine,, and runs to the secret door* 'Second Library:' More books, but blood is everywhere! Why is this place abandoned? Sam: -runs in, and pulls more books out, hoping the movies haven't lied to him- Harriet:*runs in after him by a minute* Sam I wouldn't be here right now! Sam: -runs to Harriet- I'll listen to you since you're one of the only two survivors. >.> Harriet:Hurry though! I think I heard Angela downstairs run!*runs back out* Sam: -runs after her- Ali: *walks in* Woah, this place is spooky....*walks out again* Kira: Hello Ali. 'Hallway 2B:' Only one door is here. This door is the door of Secrets. Why is this locked? 'DOOR OF SECRETS:' Something lies in the next room. What though? Find the right item to open it! Sam: *attempts to open the secret door with the sun-shrine* Kira: *grabs Sam and Kisses him* Harriet:What...the....f*ck? Sam: *pushes her off, and starts wiping his lips furiously* Max: 0.0 Kira: Sexy. *points pistol at Sam* Sexy enough to die. Sam: I knew it, which is why I brought... Nothing to defend myself... *hits the gun away and runs into the secret room* 'SECRET ROOM:' A strange room, with a statue at the end. "Pull" is written on it's hand. Sam: *pulls it then runs for cover, in case it activates a trap or something* Yoolar: *flies out from statue* Thank you for releasing me. Sam: *starts stepping back hurridly* Lemme guess, another stalker or whatever they're called? *runs away before he answers, yelling* I AM SO SCREWED! Yoolar: INDEED!!!! HEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHE!!!! Harriet:*jumps into Yoolar head first and pins him to the ground* Sam: *runs inside, locks the door with the sunshrine, and hides* Yoolar: *enters and looks* Kira: Hi there Sammy! *looks around* Angela: *sneaks in* Sam: *gulps, and thinks* Ugh, seriously AIM FOR SOMEONE FREAKING ELSE! Angela: I don't see him. Come on guys. *leaves with Kira* Kira: *while leaving. stares directly at Sam* Bye. Yoolar: *leaves* Sam: *once he;s sure they're far away, he sighs out of relif and whispers* Safe for now... *large book falls from above* Sam: What's this? *opens it up and starts reading* Draven: *jumps from ceiling* It's a book on Spiders. Sam: Gee, you seriously couldn't have helped at all when I was almost killed by those three? And why will I need a book on spiders? Draven 1: Run Sam!!! THAT ISN'T ME!!!! Draven 2: HEHEHEHEHE!!!!! *grows 2 extra legs and head turns 360 degrees around* Draven: RRRUUUUUNNN!!!! Draven Clone: I can clone anything, do anything, I am the air you breathe, the food you eat, the medicine you take! DIE!!!!! Sam: *throws the book at DC then runs out* Draven Clone: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Category:Horror Camps Category:1dra7's Horror Camps